


ma se

by samarskite



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, i rames fanno colazione, martino tries his best, niccolò si stressa con i grandi interrogativi della vita, o almeno ci provano
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samarskite/pseuds/samarskite
Summary: Martino ha imparato, con il tempo, che i “ma se” di Niccolò sono una superficie di ghiaccio sottile. Certe volte sono “ma se” piccoli e innocui, come “ma se tu fossi un supereroe, che potere avresti?”; ci sono giorni in cui, invece, i “ma se” di Niccolò si gonfiano, si ingigantiscono, diventano pesanti come pietre al suo collo ma leggeri abbastanza per prendere il volo, e rischiare di portarlo via. E allora Martino lo deve riacciuffare in tempo, e sgonfiare tutto come meglio può.





	ma se

“Ma, tipo”, esordisce Niccolò un giorno, mentre Martino si sta adoperando per preparare la colazione. “Se tu scoprissi che per tutto questo tempo sono stato un agente della CIA sotto copertura, che faresti?”

Martino smette di mescolare il caffè solubile — un’aberrazione che solo la totale assenza di papille gustative di Niccolò può tollerare — e si ferma a considerare la domanda. Ha imparato, con il tempo, che i “ma se” di Niccolò sono una superficie di ghiaccio sottile. Certe volte sono “ma se” piccoli e innocui, come “ma se tu fossi un supereroe, che potere avresti?”; ci sono giorni in cui, invece, i “ma se” di Niccolò si gonfiano, si ingigantiscono, diventano pesanti come pietre al suo collo ma leggeri abbastanza per prendere il volo, e rischiare di portarlo via. E allora Martino lo deve riacciuffare in tempo, e sgonfiare tutto come meglio può.

Non sempre il confine tra il vagheggiare innocuo ed il vagheggiare potenzialmente pericoloso è netto: come nella prima mattina che hanno passato insieme, può diventare sottile come carta velina. In alcuni casi può addirittura scomparire, e trasformare in gravoso ciò che secondi prima era leggero — o viceversa.

Solo una reazione è la ricetta sicura per il disastro: sminuire in partenza la domanda. I “ma se” di Niccolò sono finestre su universi paralleli: in un mondo che è altro dal suo, sono realtà concrete, e nel suo, di mondo, sono squarci su come ragionano le persone. Niccolò crede fermamente che sognare rivoluzioni o apocalissi, ipotizzare emozioni e reazioni, possa aiutarlo a sondare l’animo di chi gli sta davanti. Martino è il suo campo di indagine preferito.

“Ma che c’avresti da spiare qua?”, chiede infine Martino, perché sminuire no, ma alleggerire l’aria è sempre d’aiuto come punto di partenza. Non si fida ancora del tutto dell’innocuità della domanda.

“Che ne sai”, replica l’altro con un mezzo sorriso, sedendosi con un balzo sul bancone della cucina. Lo spazio tra il bancone e le credenze è ristretto, e lo costringe a piegarsi in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Martino riprende a mescolare il caffè solubile. “Roma è piena di insidie”, aggiunge Niccolò. “Sono abbastanza sicuro che a Testaccio ci sia una qualche base militare aliena”.

Martino reprime una risata e porge a Niccolò la sua tazza di caffè solubile: “In tal caso ti chiederei di spiare la Costanzo, seguirla a casa sua e rubarle il compito di mercoledì”, replica. Mentre Niccolò sorride leggermente per la risposta e beve un sorso di quell’acqua di fogna che chiama caffè, Martino riempie di nuovo il pentolino e lo mette sul fuoco, per farsi un tè come Dio comanda.

“Quindi non ti importerebbe?”, chiede Niccolò, stringendo con più forza la sua tazza di Spider-Man. “Non vorresti sapere se il mio lavoro include, che ne so, ammazzare la gente? O disinnescare bombe che potrebbero radere al suolo tutto il pianeta?”

L’eventualità di un dimezzamento della popolazione mondiale è ricorrente nelle fantasie di Niccolò; Martino ha smesso di chiedersi da tempo se sia un desiderio reale, giungendo piuttosto a considerarlo uno stato d’animo. Niccolò vorrebbe sentirsi in ogni luogo come si sente a casa — al sicuro, sereno, non giudicato — e ipotizzare apocalissi è il modo più veloce per eliminare alla radice ciò che non lo fa sentire tale.

“Sarei contento di sapere che le sorti del mondo sono in mano tua”, risponde Martino, mettendo per un attimo da parte le risposte scherzose. “Perché so che faresti sempre la cosa giusta. Non mi servirebbe sapere altro”.

Niccolò, stavolta, non dice niente. Non risponde, non ride, non stringe le labbra in quel broncio che gli gonfia un po’ le guance e che, ormai, Martino ha imparato a considerare tipicamente suo. Lo guarda e beve un sorso di caffè.

Martino non sa se ha dato la risposta corretta; la vita con Niccolò non è un quiz, non ci sono risposte che ‘se sbagli sei fuori’. Eppure ci sono momenti in cui la gravità dei “ma se” schiaccia anche lui, arrivando a farlo sentire come un concorrente che deve dare un’ultima risposta giusta per vincere il montepremi.

 una sensazione che non gli piace e che vorrebbe soffocare, perché non corrisponde alla realtà delle cose. Ma quando hai diciotto anni e qualcosa di importante tra le mani, gestire le sensazioni con razionalità può risultare più difficile del previsto.

Martino allunga la mano e sfiora la guancia di Niccolò con le nocche, in una carezza leggera. Niccolò chiude gli occhi e muove impercettibilmente la testa, inseguendo il contatto. Sa da sé che quel gesto è una domanda inespressa, frutto di mesi di pratica. Chiedere sempre perché, che cos’hai, a cosa pensi, a lungo andare diventa gravoso, lo hanno capito dopo poco tempo. Quel gesto discreto è la domanda implicita, l’invito silenzioso — _se c’è qualcosa che ti turba, se ne vuoi parlare, ci sono, sono qua_. Non è a senso unico: ci sono notti in cui Martino ancora non riesce a dormire per i troppi pensieri, pomeriggi in cui ha discusso con qualcuno, o ha problemi con la scuola; e allora capita a lui di sentire il tocco leggero di Niccolò invitare alla condivisione, o ribadire la vicinanza.

“Non so”, dice Niccolò riaprendo gli occhi, senza allontanare il viso dalla mano di Martino. “Mentre stavi preparando il caffè mi sono chiesto se la quotidianità possa rendere felici”.

“E per dare forma a questo dubbio ti sei chiesto come reagirei _io_ se _tu_ fossi una spia?”, chiede Martino. Lo chiede sorridendo, e la voce gli si spezza, incapace di reprimere l’ilarità di fronte ai modi straordinari che Niccolò trova ogni volta per esprimere i suoi dubbi amletici. “Ma poi perché _tu_ , scusa?”

Ed ecco Niccolò stringere le labbra e sollevare le sopracciglia, l’ombra che c’era poco prima sul suo viso improvvisamente svanita: “Beh, di noi due la spia sarei sicuramente io”.

Martino smette di accarezzargli la guancia in un teatrale gesto di ripicca che, gli scoccia ammetterlo, gli pesa: “ _Cosa_? E per quale motivo?”

Niccolò scoppia a ridere, e il caffè nella tazza che tiene ancora tra le mani ondeggia pericolosamente: “Forse perché ieri notte rientrando a casa hai abbattuto una lampada e sei inciampato in tre paia di scarpe, svegliando mezzo vicinato?”

Martino sente il proprio volto trasformarsi in una maschera di indignazione: “Avevi promesso di non rinfacciarmelo, la colpa era dei drink di Santini e Garau —”

Niccolò sgrana di poco gli occhi e avvicina il proprio viso a quello del suo ragazzo, interrompendolo con strafottenza: “Ma una vera spia non beve mai”, gli dice, per poi lasciare un bacio leggero sulle sue labbra.

Qualsiasi ulteriore protesta muore nella gola di Martino, che si ritrova a ricambiare il bacio e a cercare di prolungarlo con una prontezza davvero poco dignitosa. Niccolò, magnanimamente, lo accontenta, appoggiando la sua tazza sul bancone per avere le mani libere e tirarlo a sé.

Martino si colloca in posizione più favorevole — tra le gambe divaricate dell’altro, ancora seduto sul bancone della cucina — e lascia che le mani si collochino spontaneamente sui suoi fianchi, come dotate di vita propria.

“È già uscita, tua madre?”, gli chiede Niccolò in un bisbiglio, per poi passare velocemente dalle sue labbra alla sua giugulare.

“Mamma?”, chiama flebilmente Martino, cercando di nascondere il leggero tremore nella voce alzandola, ma gli si spezza; quando non giunge alcuna risposta, “Direi di sì”, aggiunge a voce più bassa.

“Mh”, commenta l’altro, ancora impegnato col suo collo. “Allora potremmo —”, inizia, ma poi si interrompe. Solleva il viso, per averlo alla stessa altezza di quello di Martino, e lo vede con gli occhi chiusi, pervaso da un principio di estasi. “Ti sta evaporando l’acqua per il tè”, gli ricorda, reprimendo un sorriso.

L’estasi scompare, lasciando posto al disappunto. Martino si volta a guardare il pentolino, in cui ormai sono presenti pochi centimetri di acqua, che sta bollendo furiosamente.

Una mano si stacca dal fianco di Niccolò e vola a spegnere il fornello. “Sticazzi del tè”, borbotta Martino, per poi tornare a concentrarsi su Niccolò ed adoperarsi per togliergli la maglietta.

“Pessima concentrazione, pessima spia”, commenta Niccolò ingoiando una risata, ma nel mentre solleva le braccia per facilitare il compito.

Martino appallottola la maglietta e se la getta ciecamente alle spalle. “Sticazzi pure delle spie”, risponde. 

Niccolò affonda le dita nei suoi capelli e lo bacia, il caffè al suo fianco dimenticato e ormai freddo.

Vabbè.

Sticazzi pure di quello.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Non scrivo testi in italiano che non siano saggi da due anni, non scrivo fanfiction su persone che non siano gli enjoltaire da altrettanti e ho riletto una volta, perciò non so se ne sia uscita una prosa socialmente accettabile. 
> 
> Non so nemmeno di preciso il senso di questa mini-os, però non avevo nemmeno voglia di studiare l'influenza del melodramma sulla retorica nazionalista ottocentesca quindi mi sono detta perché no, cimentiamoci, tanto non è mica come se fossi in piena sessione. 
> 
> Se avete commenti mi fa sempre piacere sentirli; mi trovate anche su twitter, sono passatger.
> 
> A presto, 
> 
> Sam 
> 
> Ah, n.d.r., le visioni di Martino sul caffè solubile non coincidono con quelle dell'autrice, la quale senza caffè solubile sarebbe già morta da tempo e fuoricorso. Ma lamentarsi di qualsiasi caffè che non sia un espresso è italian culture e sento che Martino la incarna appieno, perciò è stato compiuto questo sforzo di immaginazione.


End file.
